Hospital Havoc
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate is sent to a hospital in space for an unknown reason.
1. Promise to protect her

Kate, Humphrey, Aaron and Hutch were in Dr. Sawbones' den. They had a little problem. It was Damien who was Dr. Sawbones' roommate.

They had Damien tied up in the den while he darted his eyes back and forth. He was not happy and very much in distress.

"What's going on with him?" Aaron asked.

"His pulse is coming back…"

"But he's a vampire… aren't vampires supposed to be undead?" Humphrey asked.

"That's what they say but that's not all…"

"She's coming… she's coming!" Damien yelled.

"Who's coming?"

"She's coming…." He said with fear. Aaron was perplexed by this. Aaron put his ear on Damien's chest.

Steady beats were heard. "That's impossible…"

"I think you can see it's beyond impossible, Aaron." Dr. Sawbones said in his thick Germanic accent.

Aaron looked around and scratched his head. "I'm going to get some tools. Kate, breathe…"

"Ok?" Kate asked in a weird tone. Kate then started to get stomach pains.

"Ow…"

"You ok?" Humphrey asked.

"Just cramps…" It was weird this was happening every time and everywhere she was.

Aaron walked to his den to get supplies. Claudette came behind him and scared him.

"Boo!" She yelled. Aaron jolted in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Aaron yelled. "That's very scary."

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist. Where are you going?"

"Something is wrong with Damien."

"The vampire?" Aaron nodded. Claudette stopped smiling. She was very concerned at this point.

"Aaron, you have to protect Kate…"

"I protect everyone." Aaron said boldly.

"No. They're coming back."

"Who?" 

"The Silence. I can't give you any more information but that. You have to protect Kate. With all your might, protect her and her…. You know…"

Aaron saw that she was serious about this. He put his arm around her.

"I promise to protect her."

Claudette was still scared. She knew what was going to happen. She could say for him to protect her, but that would be pointless now.


	2. Heat Flashes

Kate, Humphrey, Hutch and Dr. Sawbones wait for Aaron to come back. Kate is extremely worried.

She keeps feeling pain in her stomach and she doesn't know why.

"When is he coming back?" Humphrey asked.

Damien is looking more and more like a wolf. His wings aren't there and his fangs have gone down.

"I'm here… I'm here…" Aaron said as he was carrying a bag of medical supplies. Claudette was with him.

"She's here! She's here!" Damien said as he screamed. Everyone jolted as they heard him yell.

"Ok, we need to fix him up." Aaron was checking his heart through a stethoscope.

"How do you become a vampire again?" Kate asked.

"You have to be bit by another vampire. Wait…"

Aaron stopped what he was doing and looked up. He saw it was dark out. He ran out of the den and into the forest.

"I'll see what's wrong." Humphrey said.

"Aaron wait! What's going on, why are you running into the forest?"

Aaron whistled into the night. Humphrey was confused by this. He then remembered.

"Are you trying to get the Nightmare?" Humphrey asked. The Nightmare was a humanoid bat being that helped kill Damien when he was evil.

"He not coming, damn." Aaron said as he went back to the den.

"He's going to stay a wolf forever now?" Humphrey asked as they enetered gthe den.

"I'm afraid so…"

Kate was sweating as she heard this. It was funny, she thought wolves didn't sweat.

She was also getting heat flashes. "I need to go…" Kate said as she stepped out of the den.

"Thanks for your help." Dr. Sawbones said to them.

Everyone started to leave the den. Humphrey looked around to find Kate.

"Where's Kate?"

"Isn't that her over there?" Aaron said as he pointed to Kate walking towards the lake.

"I'm going to follow her."


	3. WVM

Kate was at the lake trying to cool herself down. She didn't know why her body was reacting like this.

It must've been her hormones or probably the stress of adventure finally got her.

Humphrey saw her splashing water on her face. He went up and greeted her.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked. Kate jolted in surprise.

"Oh, it's you. I came here to cool down."

"Is something the matter?" Humphrey asked curiously. He was getting worried now about her.

Stomach pains and now this. What was next? 

"I think I need to see Aaron. He might help."

Kate and Humphrey walked through the forest at night. It was a cool night but the gentle breeze didn't cool Kate down.

She was sweating and nervous. She just wanted to be back to normal.

"So, how long have you known Aaron?" Humphrey asked.

Kate looked up and thought for a second. "Probably the same time as you."

"Do you worry about him?"

"I worry that he might die for real. I wouldn't know a world without Aaron."

Humphrey and Kate kept walking towards his den. When they finally made it, they saw Aaron talking to Claudette.

"Hey Aaron?" Humphrey spoke up.

"Humphrey. What brings you here?"

"Kate is not feeling well." Claudette looked at Aaron and whispered.

"Protect her with your life." She said. Aaron nodded.

"Then let's go the best hospital in the universe. The Galaxy Hospital." Aaron said. He pressed a few buttons on his manipulator.

"Hold on." They held on to Aaron and in a flash they left.

They materialized in the front of the hospital. In was floating on top of an asteroid.

It was a white building with the words "Galaxy Hospital" plastered on the top.

It seemed to be many stories and very wide. It looked brand new.

The windows were cleared of any dirt and any dirt on the walls was washed away by the hospital cleaners. The letters WVM were printed on the walls.

Aaron looked up and saw it. That kept coming up…

"Kate, breathe. Everyone else, go in." Aaron said.

"Breathe?"

Humphrey shrugged. Aaron was a strange wolf.


	4. Smoking Hot

The gang walked in the hospital and was instantly greeted by the administrator.

"Hello, please sign this and… Aaron!" The administrator said as she got up and hugged him.

"Hello, Danna." He hugged back.

"You know her?" Humphrey asked.

"Know her? She is the best woman I've seen ever!"

"Oh you…" Danna blushed. "Hey I'm not going to let you sign anything. You get the best care."

She signaled for two nurses to come by them. "Thanks, but it's not for me. It's for my friend Kate."

"Any friend of Aaron's is a friend of mine." She said. The two nurses came by with a wheelchair. Kate hopped onto the wheelchair and was taken into a room.

"How do you know her?"

"I spent a lot of time traveling." Aaron said simply.

Kate was brought to her room. She had to wear a hospital gown. She sat on top of the bed that was given.

"Oh, comfy…" Kate said.

"This is one of the best hospitals ever. I went here when Hutch got hurt. It's pretty cool."

Humphrey and Claudette looked around the hospital. They saw a man on the other side who was groaning in pain.

He was with a woman. She glared at the two.

"None shall stare at the Duke of Manhattan without a special permit." She told the two.

"It's alright, Linda. I spent my life in closed doors and I want someone to be here to witness my passing." He said in a Scottish voice.

"Man, I'm hot…" Kate said as she waved her paw back and forth onto her face.

"You're smoking hot…" Aaron added.

"Hey, that's my wife…" Humphrey said with a little anger.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." Aaron defended.

The gang was waiting for a doctor to come by and help. They waited and waited.

"Hello…" A voice said. Everyone turned and saw the doctor.

No, it wasn't The Doctor from Doctor Who. It was a regular doctor. He spoke in a cool southern accent.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I seem to be getting heat flashes and stomach pains." Kate said. The doctor wrote this down and started to speak.

"I'm going to prescribe some pills for that. In a few weeks, those symptoms should go away."

"Oh that's nice."

"I'll be back." The doctor then left. Aaron then noticed something strange.


	5. Just A Mirage

"Kate, have you always sweat fur?"

She was confused by this, but suddenly doubles over in pain.

Humphrey was shocked by this. He didn't know what to do.

"I think it's a great time to tell you guys this…" Aaron started.

"What?!" Kate groaned.

"Kate, you're going into labor."

The couple was shocked and confused by this. She was really pregnant!

A baby was in her. Humphrey held Kate tightly as she was groaning in pain.

"Humphrey, step away from Kate."

Humphrey reluctantly does. Kate looks on, terrified.

"No matter where you are, we'll find you." Aaron said.

Humphrey watches in horror as Aaron points his manipulator at her and she dissolves into a puddle of flesh.

Kate wakes up to find herself imprisoned in a medical capsule, dressed in a white hospital gown. A panel in the ceiling slides away, revealing a silent.

"_The little one is on its way…"_ The silent said in an echoing voice.

Looking down, Kate is horrified to see that she is heavily pregnant and due to give birth at any minute.

The silent cruelly instructs her to push as she screams, going into labor.

"What happened to her?" Humphrey asked in a panic.

"She wasn't really here." Aaron told him. "She was just a mirage."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. But Claudette knows." The two look at Claudette for answers.

She smiles weakly and says only one thing. "Spoilers."

"You're a big fat help!" Aaron yelled.

The gang had no idea where Kate was but they needed to start somewhere.


End file.
